


MKX: Under the Moonlight

by JassyCoco



Series: Jakeda [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, Sex, ambw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyCoco/pseuds/JassyCoco
Summary: Jacqui and Takeda finally embrace their love for one another after not seeing each other as much after the defeat of Shinnok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written sometime last year, but is now fully updated.

A loud explosion erupted as a team of soldiers from Earthrealm’s Special Forces, rushed through the streets of an old, destroyed city. Specialist Jacqueline Briggs, a soldier in Cassandra Cage's unit, was among them; making her way throughout the ruins. She came to an abrupt stop, deciding to creep quietly around the debris as two more soldiers covered her position.  
“Okay, fellas. On my signal, I want you to blow up that door and disable the bomb. I’ll handle the rest.”  
The soldiers both nodded their heads as Jacqui watched them set down remote explosives on the ground. In a flash, the door blew open as the two soldiers went inside. The air around Jacqui became tense as she rose to her feet and rushed to an open space. All of a sudden, she began to feel a sinister presence surround her. She prepared herself for a fight, completely focused and in control of her breathing as a strange colored mist surrounded her legs and feet. Jacqui looked all around her as she took a small step backward.

With her power gauntlets locked and loaded, a swarm of demons rushed towards her with an insatiable, bloodthirsty hunger in their eyes. Instantaneously, Jacqui launched her assault on the group of hell spawns, their blood, and innards splashing across her face and body with each blow she landed. One of them apprehended her and tried to sink its teeth into her flesh; however, she countered it and smashed his skull into the ground with her boot.

Dammit! There’s too many of them!" she grunted in frustration.

“Jacqui, you've got 45 seconds to disable the bomb!" Cassie yelled through a 2-way communicator.

“Shit!” Jacqui gritted her teeth as demons began to pile on top of her. She struggled to free herself from their hold as she blasted them with energy beams from her gauntlets. When she finally freed herself, she hurriedly limped towards the building that the two soldiers had ran into previously. To her surprise, they were unconscious on the ground as an unknown assailant dressed in yellow and black, turned to face her.

"Takeda," Jacqui said, her eyes widening in shock.  
"Jacqui," the young man replied with as much surprise in his voice.

Takeda gazed at her longingly before the bomb suddenly went off. When it did, a toy monkey with a "BANG" sign over its head, sprung out giggling and laughing hysterically while ringing its pair of cymbals. Jacqui exhaled sharply as she took off her helmet and angrily walked away while Cassie and the others groaned. Afterward, an aged man with a mix of brown and gray hair, wearing gold brass knuckles with the name "Johnny Cage" engraved on each hand, walked towards the group as he began clapping slowly. Jacqui sulked against a wall as the man shook his head at the group of young soldiers. 

He let out a deep breath and smirked, "Okay, kiddos, you were all out of time. Not only was Takeda quick enough to take out the other team’s soldiers and obtain victory, but he almost disarmed the bomb, that is until he got distracted. In real war zones, you cannot afford to stop and smell the roses, people. Things. Do. Happen. And the last thing you want, is to get your head blown off instead of reacting to the situation accordingly and getting' the hell outta dodge. Still, it was a great exercise, and we will do better tomorrow. Good work, team."

"Hey, Cass’...is it me or are these training exercises twice as hard as the ones we had before? They are becoming a major pain in my ass," an irritated Jacqui asked, while taking off her gauntlets and massaging her wrists.  
Cassie chuckled, “You know my parents. Always working on and off the clock. It has been several months since that whole ordeal with Shinn-cock and Kotal Raisin Bran. I swear I had to cancel two dates in the last six months because we are always training! Ugh! I know we’re military, but is one break too much to ask?”

“Maybe.” Jacqui said as she unzipped her vest, “Hey, want to go get some lunch? I’m buying.”

"Hell, yeah. Let's go," Cassie smiled, bumping fists with her friend. The two were making their way out of the building when Takeda ran up to Jacqui and called out to her. Jacqui turned to him and smiled.

"Hey," he said taking a breath.

"Hi."

"Say, uh, sorry about earlier." he replied, looking to the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just thinking in terms of obtaining the victory faster so that we could go out together and have some fun for a change."

"Takeda...I wasn't upset with you...I was just-"

"Tired? Frustrated because we hardly ever see each other now since the situation with Shinnok?"

Jacqui's eyes widened as Takeda gave her a small smile. She smiled warmly and chuckled as Cassie bumped hips with her. She then slightly turned her attention towards her friend.

"Looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'll be waiting in the car for ya’, J.B. Adios, Taquitos." Cassie said as she walked out of the building.

When their friend exited out the double doors, Takeda suddenly grabbed Jacqui by the waist while kissing and sucking on her soft lips. They soon found themselves backed against the wall as they continued kissing each other passionately. Their breaths became heavy and reverberated throughout the halls as they both paused for a moment.

"I missed you." Jacqui breathed.

"I missed you, too." Takeda replied with a smile.

“We still got to go on that moonlight walk someday."

"I don't mind at all. Anything you want to do, I am fine with it...I miss your lips on top of mine. I've been reading your mind for weeks, and the thoughts you've had for me only makes me want you more."

"Well, well, you're definitely full of surprises...now, where were we?" Jacqui replied with a smirk.

The two continued kissing each other as Takeda picked her up against the wall, unbuckling her pants and undoing her bra from behind. Jacqui took off his shirt and kissed on his neck as he let out a soft, moan. He touched and squeezed on her breasts as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues sucked and played with each other as Jacqui reopened her eyes to see a young Shaolin monk with a quiver and bow on his back, staring at them in bewilderment.

"Mmph! Kung Jin!" Jacqui exclaimed.

"You know, they do have rooms in the city for this type of thing, right? You two should probably get one," Kung Jin said with a lighthearted chuckle. Takeda laughed nervously.

"Heh, always a kidder," Takeda replied, "but I thought you went home already?"

"Nope, not yet anyway, though I never thought eavesdropping could be so much fun. You two are somethin' else but do not take that the wrong way, I think it's cool that you two are so in love. But, uh, you wouldn't want Cage or Mr. Briggs standing here instead of me, now would you?"

Jacqui groaned, "Ah, shit...yeah, I definitely wouldn't want my dad catching us like this. Listen, babe, I have to get going. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Takeda merely nodded and smiled as Jacqui gave him a soft peck on the lips. She zipped up her jeans and reattached her bra before waving goodbye as she ran towards the exit. Kung Jin shook his head while Takeda exhaled sharply as he put his shirt back on. 

"Damn, no chocolate for six months, huh? Must be a nightmare...," Kung Jin teased.

"Sure is, just like it's a nightmare for you to confess that you're in love with Fujin," Takeda smirked, tapping his temple with his forefinger.

"Y-you ass! Stay outta my head!" Kung Jin blurted out, stuttering in surprise.

"Then you'll stay out of my way, right?" Takeda replied, still smirking. He started to walk off when Kung Jin, worried that his comrade might spill the beans on his little secret, caught up to him.

"Takeda, look, no one knows I’m gay but you and Raiden, so you got to keep your mouth shut on this. I'm not ready to tell Fujin how I feel just yet...but he's practically Raiden's best friend and I don't want to do anything to mess that up."

"Hey, look Jin, it's cool. Just be yourself. Stop holding back your desires and unleash them. Me, personally? It has been hell for me these last couple of months without Jacqui being in my arms. We see each other here and there, we work, we train, we do assignments, but the one moment I want to hold and kiss her, gets put right on the back burner for yet another mission. A little room in a shitty hotel somewhere in the city isn't going to hold back what she and I have built up all these months, you know?" Takeda said with a shrug. Kung Jin lightly scoffed.

"Heh, you're a man with honeyed words, ‘Keda. No wonder she was about to take an express trip to Orgasm Ville. Nevertheless, if you really do love her, you have to be more careful especially around here. Her old man is back working for the Special Forces, and if you two are seen cuddling, kissing, or...what you were just about to do, he might rip your arms off and use them as replacements."

"Yeah, I hear you," Takeda said, scratching his head, sighing. They both chuckled and continued their conversation while walking towards the exit from the men's locker room.  
Meanwhile, Jacqui and Cassie were relaxing at their shared condominium, dancing to some of their favorite music in the living room. The girls bumped their hips together and laughed as the phone rang in the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck me, who's ruining our Girl Tyme?" Cassie groaned, walking over to the phone.

"Maybe it's Shawn the pizza boy who found your number and wants to ask you out," Jacqui laughed, plopping on the couch.

"Oh, god no. I'd rather date Kung Jin's divalicious ass," Cassie objected. Jacqui burst into laughter as Cassie shook her head and answered the receiver. 

Jacqui then rose her legs to her chest and touched her calves as she imagined Takeda licking her soft skin as if he were savoring a bowl of delicious ice cream. She smiled as she stared at the ceiling, imagining them making love on Cassie's ping-pong table…

"Yo, JB," Cassie called out, interrupting Jacqui's moving train of thoughts.

"What's up, girlfriend?" she replied, leaning up from the couch.

"There’s an emergency mission back at HQ...we got to run."

"Are you fucking kidding me? What could've possibly happened in the last two hours we've been gone?" Jacqui groaned.

"Duty calls," Cassie said with a shrug.

“Ha-ha, duty.” Jacqui guffawed.

“You seriously need help.” Cassie laughed. “Let’s go. My mom, dad, and Uncle Jax are waiting.”

“Yeah…this seems like nothing is going to happen.”

“Don’t jinx it…” 

Back at the Special Forces Headquarters, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin were sitting in the meeting room looking at each other.

“Any idea what this is about?” Kung Jin asked Cassie in a disgruntled fashion.

Cassie responded boldly as she blew out a bubble, “If I did, I would have sent everyone a group text instead…” 

“Such rudeness, is that why you don’t have a man?” Kung Jin mocked in an ugly-like manner.

Takeda began coughing harshly as Jacqui started patting his back while Cassie gave him the finger.

Jacqui defended, “Hey! Will you lay off on Cassie, Jin? We’re all just a bit over the edge…”

“Mm, you don’t say.” Kung Jin said sarcastically.

Takeda jumped in, “C’mon guys, we’re all friends here and we’re a team, but I do agree with Jacqui. These last few months…have been really draining…”

Jacqui blushed deeply as Takeda held her hand while Kung Jin was seen rolling his eyes.

Cassie gritted, “Whatever the hell this is, it needs to speed up. I got other shit to do with my time.”

“Like take your boyfriend-wand out for a spin, perhaps? Seems that you really need it.” Kung Jin laughed while Takeda shook his head.

Cassie scoffed, “Oh ho, vibrator jokes. How clever. You look like the type that can take it up the ass better than I can, Nature Boy. Woo!”

Kung Jin got up furiously with his fiery bow in hand, as Takeda tried to calm him down while Jacqui shook her head in embarrassment. 

“Guys…” Jacqui sighed in defeat, “can we just get through this together and complete whatever mission this could be, done?”

Cassie crossed her legs and took out her cellphone. “Whatever, dick face needs to learn how to heel.”

“Didn’t know bitches could talk…” Kung Jin mumbled.

“Jin…just let it go and shut the fuck up, please?” Takeda ordered in a quick manner as the door suddenly opened with Johnny, Sonya, and Jax walking inside the room.

“Um, wow? Did this room just get really hot?” Johnny questioned, tugging his collar.

“Very, Dad,” Cassie replied irritably with her fingers sliding across her smartphone screen.

Sonya cleared her throat as she clapped her hands together, “Alright, fellow soldiers are you ready for today’s mission?”

The group groaned in unison as Jax took out a cigar and lit the end up before releasing a puff into the air. 

“Aw, don’t give us that shit.” Jax laughed. “Sonya, just tell them what’s going on instead of making it sound like they’re playing on The Price is Right.”

Sonya exhaled sharply as she fixed her hat, “Fine, Jax. Well…”

“YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!” Johnny yelled out as Sonya rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

The kids roared with cheers as Cassie and Jacqui hugged the Ninja Mime movie star.

“Dad, Mom, Uncle Jax, thank you guys!” Cassie squealed happily. 

Sonya smiled at her daughter as she hugged her a bit. 

“I know that we have been putting a lot of stress on you guys lately since our close call with Shinnok months ago. You heroes deserve this for putting in hard work and dedication into this unit. All we want is you all to have a good time and not overwork yourselves.”

Johnny butt in while putting on his sunglasses, “Yeah, there’s going to be a great barbecue, sand, water, hot babes, and bonfires. Oh yeah, tonight is going to look good.”

Jax shook his head as he stared at his daughter, Jacqui. 

“Sweetie, can we talk for a second?”

“Sure, Dad.”

Jax and Jacqui walked out of the meeting room while everyone else was still excited about going to the beach. The tall man with biotech arms, inhaled his cigar before putting it out on his metal hand. 

Without hesitation, he asked, “When are you going to bring Takeda home to meet your mother and me formally?”

Jacqui’s eyes almost popped out when he said that. All this time she thought he disliked Takeda, but she guessed the thought of her parents approving him has finally warmed up.

“Dad…” Jacqui said in a shocked voice.

“I know, I know.” Jax said touching her face as a small tear fell from her eye. “I have always stood watch over you ever since I came back into your life. I have seen you blossom into a stunning young woman, and you are now an adult that can make her own decisions. However, I do not want him to hurt you or you hurting him. He seems like he really does care for you and wants to be a part of your life. I can’t control you or who you bring around your mother and me, but I will support anyone who makes an effort in making you happy.”  
Small tears ran down Jacqui’s face as she hugged her father. He held her back just as tight as if he never wanted to let go.

“You’re growing up, Sonya and all I want is to see you happy.”

“Thanks, D ad. I love you so much.” Jacqui wept.

“I love you too, baby girl. Just let me know whenever you talk to Takeda about coming over for dinner this weekend. Vera is making her famous chops.”  
Jacqui smiled big, “You got it, Dad.” 

The two smiled at each other and went back into the meeting room as they watched Sonya had Johnny in a headlock.

“Um, what’s going on…?” Jacqui asked curiously.  
Cassie replied as she played mobile games on her phone, “Oh, Dad told Mom she’ll look like a sagging bag of oranges if she puts on a bikini when we get to the beach.” 

“Fucking idiot,” Jax muttered while shaking his head before leaving the room again.

“Should we help him?” Takeda suggested.

“Heh, he’ll think of a way,” Cassie responded with a laugh.

Johnny was gasping for air as Sonya had his neck locked tight. 

“I-I’M S-SORRY!” he choked.

Sonya still held on as everyone started to leave the room and Johnny behind to die by her hand. Seconds later, Jax came back into the chamber and picked up Sonya as she was trying to kick Johnny in the face with her legs moving everywhere.

“You bastard! I still look good in a fucking bikini! You better suck in that gut of yours, fucking smart ass!” she shouted as Jax carried her out.

Cassie shook her head as her dad was gasping for air, “What did I do!”

As everyone boarded the hover-jet to go to the beach, Jacqui and Takeda locked themselves in the lavatory, tongue kissing each other passionately. She placed her hands on his butt as a small squeal came out of his mouth.

“Feisty, aren’t we?” Takeda laughed.

“You just read my mind.” Jacqui smiled, kissing his lips.

“Damn, a feeling like this should never stop…” he murmurs.

“Mm…yes I agree.” 

Takeda started nuzzling on her neck, planting deep kisses on her gorgeous brown skin and slid his hand inside her beach shorts. A sharp moan came out of her mouth as Takeda’s fingers found its way into her sex as he slowly moved them in and out of her wet pussy. He looked lovingly into her eyes as he passed sexual thoughts into her mind. It made Jacqui hotter as she panted against the door like a dog in heat. Her body was still as if it was frozen. Takeda slid down her shorts to her knees as he kept looking at her make twisted, and lewd facial expressions. She couldn’t move or resist his touches. It was as if her body was listening to Takeda and obeying his every command.

Fuck me Takeda…  
Fuck me…

The thoughts in Jacqui’s mind, made Takeda hardened easily as he kissed on her thighs and legs.  
His fingers kept going in and out of Jacqui’s pussy as she was gasping for air in a soft-spoken voice.

“Motto (More)?”

Jacqui looked down at him and nodded, “Motto…motto.”

Takeda smirked and wiggled his fingers around playfully as Jacqui almost screamed in ecstasy, but he quickly rose up and stopped her before she could with his fingers on her soft lips. She stood against the door breathless, as she gazed at Takeda while huffing.

“Did I go too far?” he asked with a smile.

“No…you doing what you did wasn’t going far enough.” Jacqui breathed.

“Oh. You must really want to have me all to yourself.”

“You have no idea…”

With a quick kiss on the lips, the two snickered together while they quickly cleaned up and opened the door as Cassie was staring at them in silence. Yet again, they had another awkward situation. First, it was Kung Jin staring at them earlier, now her best friend and sister.

“Mm, nice. Want a third partner?” Cassie nodded in approval.

“Cass’…” Jacqui whispered while blushing madly.

“I’m kidding. Also, don’t worry ‘cause my lips are sealed. Get it girl and don’t stop ‘til he busts a nut.” Cassie said as she went into the lavatory and closed the door. Jacqui blushed deeply as Takeda did the same.

“She’s so outspoken, isn’t she?” Takeda said with a small smile. 

“I’d guess you could call it that.” Jacqui snickered. 

Before Jacqui walked away, Takeda took her by the hand and held her from behind. 

He whispered gently in her ear, “You give me so much life even though it was dying slowly that I couldn’t hold you for at least a moment.”

Jacqui smiled warmly to herself and patted his hand before the two went to see the others in the cockpit.

“We’re almost there; I can smell the fresh water already.” Johnny laughed.

“Maybe it’s that cheap, smelly hair gel.” Sonya joked.

“Love you too, honey.”

Jacqui looked outside the window as she gazed at the beautiful ocean sparkling like diamonds in the distance. Takeda sat down beside her, laying his head on her shoulder while sighing lightly. She held his hand and put her head on top of his.

“Hey, Takeda?”

“Yes, beautiful?”

Jacqui smiled and closed her eyes, “Would you like to come over for dinner and meet my parents this weekend? My mother really wants to meet you.”  
Shocked, Takeda rose his head up as Jacqui looked at him.

“Jacqui, I’m honored. I-I don’t know what to say.” Takeda blushed.

“Say ‘yes’.” Jacqui giggled.

Takeda smiled once more before kissing her cheek, “Alright, what time should I be there?”

“Mm, Mom usually serves dinner around 6 PM on Sundays. Sounds good?” 

“Absolutely.”

They stared at each other tenderly for the longest time and went back to holding each other. Sonya watched the two, as Jax was standing right beside her.

“Now that’s love. It almost makes me envious that Johnny and I were once like them back in the day.” Sonya covered her mouth with her hand as her voice started breaking, “I wonder what happened to us, Jax. I wonder why that love is no longer carrying the flame we once had.”

Jax blew smoke from his nostrils as he replied with a subtle tone, “Nothing happened, Sonya. Maybe it was for the best. Sometimes love can be a healthy thing for so long without breaking until we don’t notice it slowly breaking away from us.”

Sonya looked down as Jax patted her shoulder with a smile, “C’mon Blade, cheer up. I’ll make you some of my delicious burgers you used to eat all the time back at training camp. Now that’ll put a smile back on your face.”

“Thanks, Jax, you always know how to make a bright side out of anything,” Sonya said.

Jax patted her on the shoulder once more, as he turned his head to look at Jacqui and Takeda hugged up, “It’s what I do. I have to look forward to a better future and be there one day to walk Jacqui down the aisle.”

Sonya and Jax smiled at each other as Johnny yelled out from the cockpit, “BEACH AHOY!”

Everyone cheered as the hover-jet landed in a large, empty parking spot. Cassie and Jacqui raced out of it and into a nearby changing room as the others looked in complete surprise.

“They must really want to see the water…” Johnny laughed.

“Well, I think this is what we all needed. I kind of miss going to the beach myself.” Sonya smiled as she went to go change in the changing room with Jacqui and Cassie. Jax and Takeda helped set the grill together as Jax eyed the young Shirai Ryu ninja.

“Takeda, isn’t it?” Jax said while pouring in some charcoal. “Can I ask what your intentions with my daughter are?”

Without hesitation, Takeda answered, “To give her all of my time, love, and devotion. To make her smile every day, protect her and honor her as if she were my wife. I intend to always be there whenever, wherever, she may need me.”

To Jax’s surprise, he smiled and said, “Now, I know everything I needed to know.”

After setting up the grill, Jacqui and Cassie came out wearing cute bikini sets. Jacqui wore a golden orange, vinyl-style set while Cassie wore a sky white set with sky blue polka dots. Takeda’s eyes widen at the sight of Jacqui and her curves. Her body was glowing, toned, tight, and curvy in the right places. She even had a belly button piercing with her first initial in diamond studs. Her smile grew bigger as she walked towards Takeda.

“Hey handsome, do you like it?” Jacqui asked as she twirled in a 360 motion. “It’s not too revealing, right?”

“Um…u-uh…” Takeda stuttered.

Kung Jin hit Takeda on the back of the head as he replied suddenly, “N-no! I love it! You look breathtaking, Jacqui.”

“Tag! You’re it!” Cassie said as she playfully tapped Jacqui’s shoulder.

“Oh, hell no! It’s on now!” Jacqui laughed as the two women took off running.

“Damn…” Takeda sighed heavenly as Kung Jin bumped his shoulder slightly.

“Wow…get that chocolate, ‘Keda,” he whistled.

“Yeah, I know…my sweet tooth is calling.”

BBQ was cooking on the grill as the kids were dancing to music. Jacqui moved her hips along with Cassie as the two giggled like schoolchildren. Johnny was breakdancing as everyone cheered him on.

“Damn, I’m good.” Johnny complimented himself as he put on his signature sunglasses. Sonya shook her head smiling as she told everyone to grab a plate. Kung Jin got up first to help serve everyone as Jax wore a chef’s hat with a cigar in his mouth. 

“C’mon, people! Get ‘em while they are hot!” 

“Uncle Jax’s burgers are the bomb!” Cassie complimented before taking a big bite.

“I second that.” Kung Jin agreed.

Sonya said as she pointed everything out to the kids, “Okay everyone, sodas are in the cooler, napkins, plates are…,” 

Johnny walked up to Sonya and suggested, “Babe, let me handle it. Why don’t you just sit down, stay looking beautiful, and let me make it up to you about what I said earlier, alright?”

Sonya smiled and blushed at him, “Alright, Johnny.”

She sat down in her camo two-piece as Johnny smiled and went back to the grill to fix her a plate. 

The sun was setting as everyone ate BBQ around the bonfire. There was laughs and music playing as Jacqui and Takeda stared at each other adoringly. She gave him a big grin and got up from off her beach towel.

“Takeda, want to go on that moonlight walk with me?” Jacqui asked.

He looked at her only nodding his head as the two walked away from everyone.

Jax yelled out, “'Yo, Takeda! Watch Jacqui’s back or I’ll have that ass!”

Takeda gulped as Jacqui reassured, “Don’t worry Dad, his ass is mine.”

Cassie and Kung Jin whooped and hollered in the background as Jacqui and Takeda laughed it off. They started walking across the beach hand in hand as the white, crystal-like moon shined above them. The waves crashed in the distance as Jacqui looked at Takeda. She saw that his face was bright red and felt his hand getting hotter against hers. 

“Takeda, are you okay?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Um, yeah.” 

Jacqui bumped her hips against his side as he suddenly grabbed and picked her up. They stared into each other’s eyes for the longest as Takeda kissed the fullness of her lips. Jacqui slipped her tongue inside while Takeda’s hands grabbed her ass,  
gently squeezing it as she quietly moaned. 

Once the kiss broke, Jacqui caressed his face and spoke, “Takeda…”

“Yes, baby?”

“Show me all that you know. Make this night a beautiful one.”

With a loving smile on his face, Takeda carried Jacqui and laid her down on the cool sands as they started kissing and touching each other. The waters splashed against their bodies as they began rolling around. Without warning, Jacqui got on top of Takeda, staring into his eyes with much love in them. She undid her bikini top as it fell gently on his chest. Her breasts were nice and perky with cute little freckles engraved on her skin. Takeda blushed deeply as she guided his big, strong hands to caress on them. She gave him a lustful look while biting on her lower lip softly. Next, she began moving her hips and sex on his already harden crotch slowly and seductively as he started making pleasured faces. Jacqui leaned down kissing on his lips, his chin, and the nape of his neck. She continued kissing on every part of his body as she slid down to his black and yellow swim trunks and took his hard dick out. Takeda gasped suddenly as Jacqui jacked him off a bit. It was throbbing in her hands with some pre-cum already oozing out from the tip. He was so wet and ready to please her that he couldn’t help himself. Jacqui grinned as she felt on his girth. He had a nice size too, thick in width and lengthy in height. She licked the head as Takeda twitched slightly.

“Mm…looks like someone is happy.” Jacqui giggled, teasing his head with her tongue.

“Jacqui…mm…I’m sorry.” Takeda moaned, apologizing.

“Sorry?” Jacqui questioned. “For what?”

Takeda tried to speak, but Jacqui began sucking only on the head in slow motion. The look on his face said it all. His mouth opened up slowly as she sucked and teased the tip with her warm tongue. She was waiting on him to explain his apology,  
but Takeda was lost under her spell.

“J-Jacqui…oh god!” Takeda moaned.

Jacqui grinned, “What are you sorry for?”

Takeda gasped, “I’m sorry…that I couldn’t control my urges for you.”

Jacqui chuckled as she licked his tip once more, “That’s it? Well, maybe you need to forgive me for what I’m about to do to you next.”

Takeda groaned while laying on his back as Jacqui took his whole dick in her mouth. She moved her head back and forth in slow motion as Takeda was losing it. His moans sounded heavenly as he did not sound too high or too low. Jacqui felt on his chest as she made loud, slurping noises with each suck like a pro. She wrapped her tongue around his tip as she kept going deeper and deeper. Takeda said her name repeatedly as he did not touch her head or made her go further than she could. He gave her complete control and allowed her to do whatever she wanted to him. 

Jacqui looked up as he caught her eyes. She was teasing him into oblivion with just her mouth alone, as she did not take her eyes off him. This began to drive Takeda insane as his face kept getting redder and hotter each minute. She stopped sucking on his dick and went to suck on his ball sac. Jacqui began to giggle sexually as Takeda leaned up and squeezed on her ass. He stroked his fingers against her asshole then placed two fingers inside as Jacqui squealed surprisingly. She arched her back a bit, as his fingers went further inside.  
Her mouth went back on his dick as she started to deep throat as much as she could. Takeda leaned his head back moaning as he was close to ejaculation.

“Jacqui…I’m coming baby…” he gasped.

Instantly, Jacqui stopped as Takeda kept finger fucking her asshole while she rubbed on his shaft. She moaned against his chest as he kissed the middle of her forehead. He stopped suddenly and laid her back down on the sands. He looked deeply into her brown eyes as he did before in the lavatory, having her senses filled with endless pleasure and desires. Takeda went down to her bikini bottom and took them off only with his teeth. Jacqui ogled at Takeda as no words could come out. She opened her legs as her trimmed pussy smiled happily at him. He wanted to fulfill her wishes and have her coming repeatedly.  
He spread her pussy lips opened with his fingers as he went down and started sucking on her swollen clit and folds. Jacqui immediately began squirming as Takeda wrapped his arms around her thighs, locking them into place. She gasped erratically as her sex wanted more of his lovely, slimy tongue continuously lick out her entire walls. More waves continued crashing in the distance as the waters splashed against their bodies. 

“Mm…Jacqui.” Takeda murmured sexually while burying his face deep in her cunt. He kept biting softly around her clit and sucking around her soaked walls as Jacqui’s toes curled like ramen noodles. She moaned loudly as her body became sweaty. She could feel Takeda in her mind, telling her all the things he was going to do her. They sounded so angelic, so mesmerizing that she couldn’t control her own body anymore.

“Say my name once more…” she began to think while panting heavily.

“Jacqui…” he whispered telepathically.

Her body, already drenched in sweat, as Takeda continued eating her sex like it was a sweet, juicy peach that was in season. It felt so good that she couldn’t believe it herself. The way his mouth and tongue felt on her pussy alone was enough to  
make a baby with him. 

She tried to grab onto something but instead covered her loud moaning with her hands.

“That’s it. Cum baby…cum for me…” Takeda communicated telepathically.  
Jacqui started to wheeze in and out as if she was in labor, as she was very close to climaxing. She tried to talk back to him but passed out. Takeda saw this and immediately stopped. 

“Jacqui? Sweetie, are you okay?” he asked worriedly. Takeda looked into her eyes, as she was lost in a daze; suddenly her body shook abruptly as she came a lot. Surprised, he went back to licking on her still swollen clit as Jacqui gasped for air, almost squeezing the life out of Takeda’s head with her muscular thighs. Jacqui began laughing uncontrollably as Takeda would not stop sucking up her juices and cum. The sensation felt like she was being tickled into submission almost. Soft, gentle to the touch like feathers brushing against her skin. Takeda opened her legs a bit further, stretching them out as he stopped giving her oral sex. He smiled at his girlfriend fondly as she laid on the sands, laughing forever.  
“Ready for me to make this night a beautiful one?” he asked with a sexual tone, licking his lips.  
Jacqui nodded her head as he leaned down to kiss on her chest and belly button. When she tried to raise up her legs, they were so cumbersome and noodle-like, that she could still feel Takeda’s tornado tongue licking her insides. She did not know what was going to happen next once he puts his dick inside her. 

To her surprise, he was still erect and ready as it throbbed and stood at attention before her. Takeda stroked his fingers against Jacqui’s pussy, this time putting her legs over his shoulders. Once again, he looked into her eyes, only to inform her to relax and let him take care of her telepathically and sexually. Jacqui nodded as Takeda smiled back at her, planting a small kiss on her forehead before entering himself inside. They both moaned softly as Takeda took off the rest of his trunks and began thrusting into Jacqui slowly. He leaned towards Jacqui’s face as she bit on his lips gently.  
As he thrusts into her, she felt on his dimpled buttocks, feeling the multiple goosebumps form on his skin. 

“Takeda…” Jacqui moans.

“I love it when you say my name like that…don’t stop,” Takeda said licking his lips with a grin.

Jacqui tried not to giggle as Takeda found another spot to penetrate. She skewed lustful faces at him, only trying to contain her pleasure screams with either muffles or cute gasps. They were not that far from everyone, but Jacqui did not want them to think they were in any danger. Takeda suddenly started to go faster as Jacqui looked into his eyes. His grunts were rhythmic with each thrust he made into her. The veins in his neck popped stood out as he closed his eyes, lost in a world of ecstasy. 

Their bodies united as one as they danced under the moonlight in such perfect harmony. The two switched positions as Jacqui began riding him; he leaned up upwards, took one of her breasts, and placed his mouth on her erect nipple. 

“Such a good boy…” she crooned lustfully.

Takeda grinned, “Mm…don’t talk like that; you’re already making me want to marry you.” 

“What’s stopping you?” Jacqui huffed with a smile as Takeda kissed her lips.

She tilted her head back, with her hands on his legs, moaning softly into the night sky as Takeda held onto her glistening body. 

Once more, Takeda wandered back inside Jacqui’s mind. She felt him caress her spirit like a mother holding her child, hearing gentle, loving whispers from his presence. The love Jacqui had for the Shirai Ryu ninja grew even stronger over the last few months. She dreamed that one day they would be able to be around each other more often beside training or completing missions, but whenever they caught eyes, their love was never broken, questioned, or put on hold.  
Jacqui switched into the doggy-style position as Takeda positioned himself behind her as he held her arm firmly and pulled her braided ponytail to arch her back. He went inside, thrusting hard into her pussy with such passion and deep backstrokes. He grunted loudly as Jacqui’s amazing body glowed under the moonlight with sweat, the sight more beautiful than watching an artist create an exquisite painting. 

“Takeda…Ta—keda….” Jacqui moaned repeatedly.

She began to pant as her breasts jiggled with each thrust he made. He moved back and forth, thrusting into her pussy nice and slow; holding onto her arm while his free hand grabbed her waist. Jacqui clenched the sands whimpering and breathing heavily as her body loved every moment of Takeda’s lust for her. Her pussy opened up more to him, allowing Takeda to do deeper and faster. The next minute, Takeda whispered honeyed words into Jacqui’s ear, softly murmuring his love in Japanese to the beautiful bombshell.  
“I love you…” Jacqui moaned sharply as Takeda slowed down his pace. His strong arms showed off definition as he moaned into Jacqui’s ear. She bit her lower lip as she felt him get bigger inside of her walls. His hair fell on the tip of her shoulder as he kissed the soft, wetness of her skin. His hands went to her breasts, slowly squeezing on them with such gentleness. 

“Jacqui, I’m coming…” Takeda breathes.

“Don’t stop…” 

“You sure?”

Jacqui nodded as she laid her face down on the sands. Her knees almost gave out as Takeda started going faster. Jacqui’s ass jiggled and vibrated with each thrust as Takeda only focused on her satisfaction. Her eyes were closed shut as she muffled her loud moaning with her hand. His dick was touching her womb at this point as he almost lost control. They both huffed and panted vigorously, moaning lustfully under the moonlight. The adrenaline between the two increased by the minute as Takeda held her waist as he began to ejaculate inside of Jacqui. 

“Fuck!” Jacqui cried out as she collapsed on the sands and twitched. Takeda came so much that he soon passed out on top of Jacqui. The two laughed and wheezed as Takeda weakly kissed and nibbled on Jacqui’s ear. 

“Christ…that was fantastic.” Takeda groaned with a smile.

“Didn’t know we could do that…” joked Jacqui.

“Heh, aren’t we full of surprises?”

“And then some…”

The two got up and washed themselves off in the waters, hugging and kissing each other the entire time. Afterward, Takeda made a small fire to dry their clothes as Jacqui snuggled against him naked. They held each other, looking upwards to the dark blue, purplish sky. The moon gleamed ever so brightly above them, glowing in such a beautiful radiance.  
Jacqui sighed, “The moon is so enchanting and mysterious isn’t it? It’s the only thing that doesn’t change or anything. It just stays the same.”  
Takeda replied with a smile, “You’re right babe, but do you want to know what else doesn’t change?”

“Hmm? What’s that?” Jacqui questioned.

“This love I will always have for you…” Takeda said as he kissed Jacqui deeply.  
She inhaled his kiss and chuckled lightly, “This is why I love you. I always thought you were too smooth from the moment we met.”

“No fooling?”

Jacqui nodded her head smiling as Takeda hugged her tighter.  
She sighed sadly, “Mm, we need to head on back. We’ve been gone from everyone for far too long.” 

“Aw, now? Do we have to?” Takeda pouted cutely.

Jacqui giggled, “Yeah, you should know how my dad gets.”

Takeda sighed and picked up Jacqui while giving her numerous kisses on the lips. They laughed as he carefully put her down and got on their swimwear. 

They walked back, hand in hand, as everyone sitting around the bonfire stared at them.  
“  
Jacqui! Takeda! Are you guys alright?” Sonya asked worriedly.

“We’re okay, Aunt Sonya. We kind of got lost…”

Cassie immediately saw the glint in Jacqui’s eyes as she started to squeal very loudly. Jacqui blushed madly as Sonya turned around and gave Cassie a disapproving look.

Sonya went on, “Anyway, we’re packing up and leaving. Good thing we didn’t go with a search party, otherwise, Jax would have torn the beach up and down just to find you two.”  
Jacqui and Takeda smiled at each other as they were still holding hands. Meanwhile, Kung Jin, Johnny, and Jax were cleaning up the debris and grill. 

“Let me help them put everything away. I’ll see you back onboard, beautiful.” Takeda said as he kissed Jacqui’s cheek.

She smiled embarrassingly as Cassie sashayed towards her best friend and started squealing happily.

“You have got to tell me what actually happened!” Cassie giggled.

“Well, Cass’…Takeda really has…a long whip.” Jacqui blushed.

Cassie’s mouth completely dropped. “Oh my god! Tell me more! Tell me more!” she squealed excitedly.

Before Jacqui could say anything else, Johnny yelled from the hover-jet, “C’mon ladies we are preparing to take off!”

“C’mon, let’s go!” Cassie said as the two ran aboard the hover-jet. They took off from the beach parking lot as once again Johnny took over the wheel as the pilot. Sonya walked up behind him and suggested while flirting, “Why don’t you set that to autopilot and follow me. We need to rekindle the flame we once had burning strong for each other.”

Johnny looked at Sonya and smiled, “Mine never went out…”

Sonya giggled as she took Johnny by the hand and went to the next room for a little more privacy. Kung Jin, Cassie, and Jax were already sleeping wrapped snuggly in blankets as Jacqui’s head rested on Takeda’s shoulder near the window. They were underneath a blanket nestled tightly together. Takeda was sleeping soundly with his hand over Jacqui’s hand, never letting it go. She sighed and kissed his cheek as she too went off to sleep saying, “I love you, Takeda…”

He soon grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, replying sleepily, “I love you too, Jacqui. Always and forever.” She raised her head smiling at him as she hugged his body. The two instantly fell asleep together as the moon in the night sky continued to shine its wondrous light outside their window.


End file.
